Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus which forms a pattern of an imprint material on a substrate by using a mold has received attention as one of lithography apparatuses for mass-producing semiconductor devices, magnetic storage media, and the like. The imprint apparatus can form a pattern of the imprint material on the substrate by performing an imprint process of curing the imprint material on the substrate in a state in which the mold and the imprint material are in contact with each other, and separating the mold from the cured imprint material.
In the imprint apparatus, a problem that, in the imprint process, a foreign particle mixes between the mold and the substrate, a pattern of the mold is not sufficiently filled with the imprint material, or the like may arise. In order to detect the problem, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0246850 proposes an imprint apparatus which senses an image of an imprint material on a substrate via a mold by using a camera having a field of view within which the entire pattern region of the mold falls.
The camera described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0246850 is configured such that the entire pattern region of the mold falls within the field of view. Accordingly, in the peripheral portion of the pattern region, the image of the imprint material on the substrate in contact with the mold can be sensed obliquely. In this case, the image of the imprint material which fills a plurality of concave portions in a pattern with concave and convex portions of the mold may be sensed in an overlapped state, resulting in an insufficient detection accuracy of the problem in the imprint process.